


Strongest and Finest

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: After the Trial of Eren Jaeger, Humanity's Strongest and the Garrison's Finest have a drink.





	Strongest and Finest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rarepair hell. Help me.

They have done this a few times before, but never once had the circumstances been so different. 

There isn’t much talking between him and her this time around. Even if most of their conversations consist of rapid-fire dialogue, words bouncing between the two like a ball, it’s still strange to experience a kind of silence between them. 

In the background, the casual talk of barflies creates a subtle white noise to their conversation, as wordless as it already feels. 

Rico spends most of their meeting rubbing her finger on the edge of her glass in small, circular motions. On occasion, she’ll raise it to her lips and take a sip, but it still appears as if she hadn’t touched it at all.

Levi, on the other hand, takes longer pulls from his whiskey glass. His tolerance for alcohol is quite strong. He’s tried to get himself drunk on a few occasions in the past, all to no avail, but at least he knows he can hold his liquor. 

“So… are you planning to bring in extra hands to handle Jaeger?” Rico asks, taking her finger off her glass to clench her hand into a fist. “Or are you going to have to get your hands dirty?”

“Erwin and I have established a way to deal with him,” Levi answers in a simplistic tone. “Dirty hands or not.”

“If it’s anything like the way you treated him in court, you’ll probably get some blood on your hands nonetheless,” Rico responds. 

“You seem worried for the brat,” Levi points out. He leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. “That’s tough talk coming from the woman who testified against him.”

“I testified against him because there was no other way to go,” Rico justifies. She drags her knuckle across the surface of the table and clinks her fingernail against the stem of her wine glass. “Wasn’t that the reason why you decided to beat the boy in front of the entire court?”

Levi raises his chin just a little bit, his eyebrow going up as well, “The reason being what? Testifying or not having another way?”

Rico shoots him a glare behind her bespectacled gaze, “You know what I mean.” 

With a shrug, Humanity’s Strongest reaches over to his glass. “I did what I did. It proved things, didn’t it? He may be able to turn into one of them, but at his core, he’s still one of us. If he fucks up, I’ll have him crushed underneath my foot on the order of the Scouts.”

Rico lookes skeptical, yet impressed. Very impressed.

“That’s a very tall order to boast for such a short guy. Whether or not you’re able to actually carry it through is the real question here.”

Levi let out a hum, “All these years later and you still enjoy underestimating me, Brzenska. Didn’t know you had it in you.” 

Rico finally reaches over to her glass and takes a sip for it, a longer one this time. When she puts it down, she speaks. 

“That’s what a lot of people say about me,” she insists. “I base my viewpoint off of facts, and fact is that there’s not a good track-record about the abilities of reformed convicts. You might be an exception, but you’re not the norm.”

Levi nods his head slowly, gradually taking in Rico’s claims. The Garrison’s Top Soldier definitely had a way with words. 

“Wow, that might be the nicest insult I’ve ever heard from a person. And I’ve been insulted by a whole lot of people.” Only Rico Brzenska could belittle him in such an interesting way. 

Levi takes another pull from his glass, drinking until the liquor is gone. He places the glass down on the table with a distinctive slamming noise and gets up from his chair. 

Before Rico can respond, he pulls a few bills from his pocket and places it on the table. “Consider this one covered by the Scouting Legion. Now, if you excuse me, Brzenska, I’ve got a fifteen-year-old potential menace to humanity to deal with.”


End file.
